


The Illusion of Choice

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Julia surprises David when he comes home. They bang. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	The Illusion of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some David and Julia smutfic and got this idea. That was just over an hour ago and now I have finished this. I actually think it turned out quite well so I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> This is my first Bodyguard fanfic so I hope I got their voices alright, although their isn't too much talking being done. ;D

She’s laying back on her lavish bed when he walks into the room. She’d been awaiting his arrival for some time now; slightly annoyed but no less aroused at his tardiness. His jaw drops the moment he catches sight of her, lying there in nothing but a sheer silk robe, untied and hanging slightly off her shoulders.

Julia’s head is resting against numerous fluffy pillows and her legs are crossed deliberately so as not to reveal herself fully to her PPO’s intense stare. She took the liberty of removing her black lace panties herself and they are now dangling off her right foot; the dark fabric contrasting beautifully against her pale skin and red lacquered toenails. 

David is still stood in the doorway, frozen at the sexiest sight he has ever seen. She can tell he’s waiting for her permission to enter. Julia slides her hand up her body in the most seductive way possible before she arches her finger towards her body, indicating for David to enter.

He stalks towards her slowly and reaches out to touch her exposed flesh. “Ah-ah-ah,” Julia interrupts his movement and he stalls. “You’re late,” she continues, “you should know what to do by now.”

And he did. “Yes, ma’am,” David spoke before stepping back beginning to undress. His hands worked nimbly and steadily, first unbuttoning his shirt and folding it over the armchair nearby. He pulled his vest and undershirt over his head, discarding them onto the chair as well. Julia grinned wickedly at his chiseled body, his tattoos and scars only added to the carnal arousal she felt for him. She didn’t consider herself a vain woman, appearances were never her most desired attribute in partners, she had been married to Roger for fuck’s sake. But dating a man that could pass for a Greek God? She certainly wasn’t about to complain.

  
Next, David unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down, stepping out of them, leaving them on the floor where they were. His shoes and socks had already been discarded before he came into the room so he was left in only his tight black boxer briefs. He knew by now to leave these on. Julia enjoyed to remove them herself. And he was more than willing to oblige. His mouth watered at the memory of her springing his cock free for the first time.

He reapproached the bed and crawled half way on before Julia uncrossed her legs and stopped him with a foot on his chest. Their eyes locked and he could feel the heat radiating from her gaze, sure that his eyes said the same as hers.

David’s hands reached up to stroke the smoothe flesh of her creamy legs. His hands reached her feet and pulled the panties off, tossing them across the room. He kissed both her ankles before crawling the rest of the way up the bed and settling between her thighs.

Julia leaned up then, her arms wrapping under his arms to caress his scarred back. She ran her nails down from his upper to lower back eliciting a low groan from him. Her hands came down to the waistband of his underwear and she pulled them down. She always did this part agonizingly slow, reveling in revealing his member inch by inch until he sprang free, fully erect. He assisted in the removal and allowed Julia to slide them off his legs and toss them to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Julia tilted her head up and teased his lips with hers, pulling him into a heated kiss. Her slender fingers wrapped around his cock. She needed both hands to fully encapsulate the hardened length. 

She pulled back from the kiss and moved to nibble on his earlobe before whispering, “You have two choices, darling. You can fuck me and then eat my filthy cunt. Or you can eat my cunt and then fuck me. Your call.”

David moaned at her seduction and giggled slightly, “The illusion of choice.”

“Mmm, you see right through me,” Julia added as she laid back and spread her legs wide, eagerly awaiting his decision.

David made up his mind quickly. He gripped his cock at the base and aligned himself with his principal’s soaked core. Her cunt was impossibly tight but her arousal allowed him the lubricant he needed to slide into her. He went slowly, savoring the wrap of her insides as each inch filled her.

When he bottomed out fully inside her both let out low groans. Julia’s head lolled back and David’s fell forward, coming to rest on her shoulder. His arms bent and his hands wound through her short brunette curls.

He wasn’t sure how long he just stayed there, seated inside of her. His revery was interrupted by the crisp voice of her woman he was currently inside of, “Piss or get off the pot, love.”

David pulled back, laughing lightly and smiling wildy, “Right. Sorry, love.”

“Don’t apologize. Just fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” were the last words uttered between them as David’s hips began to thrust in and out of her. He pulled out slowly at first, her tight walls gripping him tenderly. With each inward thrust his pace sped up until he was rocking the bed wildly.

Julia’s moans and cries of passion filled the room as she let David have his way with her. He could become near animalistic during intercourse, something which frightened her as much as it turned her on.

Her arms wrapped tightly over his shoulders and her painted nails dug into his back hard enough to draw blood. He grunted at the pleasurable pain and continued his ministrations.

David could tell by the way Julia’s moans were getting raspier and raspier that she was creeping closer to orgasm with each thrust. He knew she usually needed just the slight push over the edge to erupt. 

  
Feeling his orgasm near, David unwound a hand from her hair and slinked it down between their bodies. He caressed her trimmed triangle of pubic hair and found her clit. He knew the drill. Pinch lightly, rub furiously, circles first then left to right. Within seconds Julia’s back was arching off the bed and she was squirming beneath him. Her walls clenched tight and her could feel her orgasm all around him.

David followed suit, stilling inside her as he came, his white hot cum filling her deliciously

Julia slumped back on the soft bed and David laid on top of her. They stayed that way for what felt like hours but was probably more like minutes. Just Julia stroking his back affectionately as David caressed her cheek, planting soft kisses along her temple.

When he began to soften, he gripped himself at the base of his length and pulled out of her slowly. David plopped down next to her. Both of their chests heaved as their breathing began to return to a normal rate.

“Oh, darling. We aren’t finished,” Julia teased, glancing over at her boyfriend who looked like he was about to pass out.

A deal was a deal, David thought. He began to lean up but Julia stopped him, pushing him back forcefully into the mattress. She kissed him fully on the lips and swung her leg over his body, straddling his stomach.

Her pussy was still hot and wet and David loved the way it felt on his abs. Julia inched up his body and came to rest above his face.

“Ready.”

“Fuck, yes, Julia. Please,” David half-breathed/half-begged out.

She sat down firmly onto his face, her cunt positioned right on his waiting mouth.

  
David wasted no time. His tongue darted out and began to lick everywhere on and around her core. His arms came up to wrap around her waist, pushing her down further onto his mouth. David’s hands pulled her folds apart and his tongue slid deep into her opening.

The taste could only best be described as pure sex. She tasted delectable. He could taste his cum mixed with her own release and loved swallowing it all down. 

His tongue flicked along her inner falls and he maneuvered a finger up into her entrance as well. He massaged her flesh and pulled his tongue out to lick and suck at her clit. 

Julia involuntarily began grinding down roughly onto his mouth adding to both of their sensation. She gripped her headboard firmly, her grip so tight that she felt she could snap the wood clean in half.

Expletives flew from her mouth as she came hard again, arousal filling David’s tongue.

When her senses came back to her she rolled off of him and curled into his side. 

“Fuck, David. Where have you been all my life?”

David smiled and kissed her temple. Julia was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, still dressed in her silk robe. She looked properly fucked and sated.

“Still mad at me for being late?” David teased.

Julia couldn’t even form the words to respond, she just slapped his chest playfully as they dozed off into a blissful slumber. Both content and happier than they had been in years. It took them a long time to find one another. But now they were never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated. I would love to know what everyone thought! :)
> 
> I watched Bodyguard for the first time around two weeks ago and have become obsessed with David and Julia. I started at the oldest fic with them and have been working my way through each and every one. I think I have read around 100 so far and have a good 20 or so more in my read later lol.
> 
> And I need a second series with Julia back immediately! 
> 
> Twitter: @GeraltsGooch  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
